


Devilish Musings

by Waruitenshi



Series: Tell the Truth and Shame the Devil [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Bad Boys' Love, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Consensual Violence, Corruption, Dark Fantasy, Denied Release, Fantasy, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Horror, Humor, Inflation, Language, Lemon, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Masochism, Mental Instability, Mindfuck, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot Collection, Other, Pain, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Pretend mpreg, Psychological Torture, Romance, Sadism, Sam Winchester and Mental Health Issues, Semi Non-Consensual, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence, Slash, Telepathy, Torture, Touching, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruitenshi/pseuds/Waruitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “Tell the Truth and Shame the Devil”. In the afterglow, Lucifer muses on an interesting concept and comes up with a new game to play with his sweet Sammy. Lucifer/Sam. Slash/Yaoi. One-Shot. Details Inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devilish Musings

**Author's Note:**

> XD As soon as I was halfway through "Tell the Truth and Shame the Devil" I got some ideas for this fanfic which is the sequel to the previously mentioned fic. 
> 
> I remember how much Lucifer felt betrayed and abandoned by his own "father"/God and so, seeing as he is a devilish childlike angel/being, I figured that at some point, should he ever find himself attached to a certain Sam Winchester, that he might give the thought of procreation a musing. XD And how amusing it IS indeed! But of course, considering their situation, and also because I felt like being my awesomely twisted self, I decided to write this out as I have. XD Even pretend Mpreg is still fun! Enjoy!
> 
> Now! ON WITH THE STORY! Please review! I find them tasty!

While Sam slept, Lucifer watched like he usually did. His eyes scanning over the still slightly swollen and now healing bottom lip that he wanted to bloody again, the hickeys and bruises from where he'd bitten or held on too tightly to the boy's hips forming and darkening nicely to show just whom he belonged to, the red marks around the wrists he'd had bound not but about an hour or so ago, and of course the overall drained and exhausted look that only he could and _would_ be causing Sam to have (if he had anything to say about it, and to an extent he DID).

To him, the sex sapped human looked quite lovely, perhaps not as much as when he was writhing beneath him and declaring his love like he was trying to shout it to the heavens, but still very much attractive all the same.

Michael was still huddled up quietly in his corner; more than likely taking in the delights that the soul in his own vessel had to offer, and causing the younger angel to feel envious and upset again that he didn't have Sam back in the cage with him.

But in a way, he supposed this was just a tiny bit better since he could at least observe the outside world that their father had created and get to mess around a bit like he'd done with making that idiot Dean search for his bootlaces, or when he switched the "Do Not Disturb" sign around to say they needed maid service.

He couldn't do too much, but he found that he was able to move certain things around; mostly anything Sam was closest too. It was all rather difficult to explain, but simply put, he was frustratingly limited.

And apart from that, he had to keep a low profile lest they try to sever his connection with Sammy and he'd be stuck all alone in the cage with that goody two shoes Michael. And all they ever did was fight occasionally, and even that got old fast since neither could kill the other.

Not to mention how the older angel didn't like to nor ever shared the soul of Adam in his vessel because he thought Lucifer might somehow "contaminate" him or some overly paranoid idiocy the archangel had thought up, so conversation was kept to the same old broken record of "You're evil! I must smite thee!" and "I just wanted God to love me!" crap.

The imprisoned Ruler of Hell sighed heavily, trying to shift his thoughts to something else. But of course, when ever he thought of Michael, he was reminded of how Sam shared his fate in having a dimwittedly pigheaded sibling that didn't really care to understand you, and so the sandy haired devil's mind wandered over to Dean.

That jerk had basically left Sam out in the cold just so he could further defile some filthy whore. He couldn't help hoping that pathetic excuse for his vessels brother would never reproduce, so as to at least do the world a favor by not further polluting it with spawn just as useless and bothersome as Dean.

And as he thought that, he couldn't help noticing how Sam looked a little more effeminate than usual with his long hair falling across his face like that. He reached out a hand to brush it aside, and couldn't help wondering how things might have been if Sam had been female instead… And if he wasn't put back in this accursed jail cell.

Would he have grown fond enough of Sam to keep him around after he had won the apocalypse? And if so, what would it be like to impregnate the other and become a father figure as God was to him? To have created life, and not abandoned it as God had done to his children?

It was purely fantasy of course… these fantastical thoughts of that which could never happen under their current circumstances. If he was free and at full power, and knowing what he does now, Lucifer thought it might be interesting to try. A devilish grin spread across his handsome features as an idea to match the grin formed in his mind.

Sam had been deep in a peaceful, orgasm induced coma of sleep and he had been quite content to stay that way for a while. However, the young man was met with a rude and rather shocking awakening, as a sharp pain shot through his body and made him wake with a tired cry of bewilderment.

It originated from between his legs, and the cause for it was the curious image of Lucifer having forced half of his hard length into him in one plunge. At the sound of his sleeping beauty being up, Lucifer flashed the baffled brunette a smile and leaned down to kiss him; nibbling on his lower lip and making it throb dully.

"Good morning Sunshine!" He greeted cheerfully as his teeth grazed over the tender flesh. Despite being taken aback, he still moaned groggily into the kiss; growing steadily more awake with how the other worked himself deeper and deeper into the tight confines of Sam's sore body vehemently.

Lucifer relished how very hot and wet the other still was from their last round; wondering just what shape the handsome hunter would be in by the time he was finished introducing him to their latest game.

He had to hand it to Sam though, despite all he put the young man through, his body was amazingly resilient. Though that might still have a little something to do with that demonic part of the boys blood that allowed him to be more durable than most. It was just one of those pretty little stains Sam would never be able to wash out, much like the ones Lucifer planned to drench his insides with, like he had earlier.

The brunette tried to move his hands to try and get the other to stop or at least slow down, since he was a little peeved by how he'd gotten up, but found that he was again tied to the damn bed! Ugh… what was with Lucifer and bondage?

"Helps avoid any unnecessary interruptions Sammy." The sandy haired devil explained kindly. He pulled out until only the tip was left inside of his human lover and waited just long enough to give Sam some false hope that he had stopped, so that the boy would relax, before pushing back in as hard as he could without doing severe internal damage.

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of Sam for a moment as the feeling of the fallen angel burying himself in to the hilt overwhelmed him and he arched back into the other in an effort to get more. Even though he was still pretty worn out from round one, he could feel himself getting hard again.

"Mmmn… wh-why?" Sam asked as he pulled futilely at his bonds for support.

"I want to try to have a baby with you." He said in-between kisses. Watching with enjoyment as the other's eyes widened and panic began settling in.

"W-whoa! Wait, what?!" And so the struggling began, but Lucifer liked it, it felt good when Sam wiggled his hips around and it only helped him to penetrate the hunter deeper.

"Oh relax Sammy. I don't mean for real." The words slowed the squirming, but mostly because Sam could tell it wasn't doing him any good… well besides feeling really good that is.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" He asked with breathless worry.

"Mmmh… well Sammy, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very, _very_ much, they usually try to procreate." Lucifer explained; slamming into the other harder and deeper as he spoke. He eyed the other hungrily while he watched the writhing man he'd connected himself so intimately to.

"B-but I'm not a girl!" He tried to reason as his words slurred; his mind becoming clouded with lust but still trying to figure out what the insane former archangel was talking about.

"I know… And it's truly unfortunate that we may never know… but that's okay because we can pretend… and try again, and again, and _again_ …! Right Sammy dear?" The Devil said softly against the other's sensitive and swollen lips before claiming them in a possessive kiss.

Their ardent and intense lovemaking continued on for what felt like hours. Sam was completely overtaken by the lustful and loving ministrations that his dark lover offered. He only ever stopped dominating the young hunters mouth just long enough to let him breath, and even then he would merely move to take pleasure in irritating the marks he'd made on his neck with more bites and pecks.

All the while he never stopped pistoning in and out of that wonderfully tight heat; spilling his vicious hot and cool seed deep within the snug channel so many times that Sam lost count, and filling his vessel up so thoroughly that the boys taut stomach began to look distended.

The fingers dug into Sam's hips and left bruises and small cuts where the other's fingernails began to dig into the flesh and make it bleed. His arms had been tied up and under so much strain for so long that they went from numb to feeling like he had pins and needles in them.

"I bet you'd look so beautiful carrying my child… It'd be apart of you and me, and be so loved…" Lucifer commented dreamily as his hand caressed over the little bump forming on his lovers abdomen.

Sam felt so uncomfortably full that he thought he might explode. All he could do was moan and cry out. And because of the ache of the overused muscles in his body and fatigue from how long they had been going at it, after he had a few mind blowing orgasms of his own, he could take it no longer and ended up passing out a few times. Only to wake and find Lucifer oh so contentedly continuing to dispense his liquid love into that lovely form.

The scent of blood, sweat and sex filled the room, and by the time they were done, Sam looked a gorgeous mess. His poor, abused body lay limp and marred by the many blemishes and minor wounds that Lucifer had so lovingly inflicted, and he reached out a hand to trace his fingers delicately over each and every one as he leaned back a little to admire his work.

If Sam HAD been pregnant, he looked to be just showing a good sized baby bump. Lucifer kept himself firmly planted within his adorable vessel, so that not a single drop of his semen could get out, and his hand moved down to gingerly press on the swollen stomach; drawing a tired groan from the other.

The brunette thought he had been tired before, well he was definitely worn out now. Sam felt so sore and raw, and more full than he'd ever been in his life! He prayed that Lucifer didn't want to do anymore, and he heard a chortle as a cool hand brushed the sweaty bangs out of his face.

"Don't worry. We've had enough fun for now, but you know you enjoyed every second of it Sammy. Even you can't deny that." The prideful devil said with a Cheshire grin, and Sam could only manage a small smile through his half lidded gaze; too tired to even attempt some banter.

Being quite pleased with himself that there wasn't any pointless dispute about that to ruin the moment, he released Sam from his bindings and then maneuvered them so that the human lay on top of him; still connected and keeping his pretty vessel full.

A few minutes of stroking Sammy's sweat dampened hair and the boy was fast asleep again, with Lucifer soaking up the blissful warmth his body gave off like a cat basking in the sunlight. And while Sam shifted in his sleep so that some pressure was off of his bulging belly, he made a happy little mewl when he felt Lucifer's cool hand rest against it and leaned into the touch.

It was in such a moment, that Lucifer began to think that maybe this whole ordeal of being sealed back in the cage had benefited him far more than he'd realized. If he hadn't had to be separated from his precious vessel Sam, then he wouldn't have learned just how much he missed being so close to him.

And then when he had to give up the boys soul and had to continue to be separated from him by that damn wall, he would not have come to see that in a way he needed Sam and had in fact grown quite fond of him… even if some may have thought their love to be rather twisted. Love came in so many forms, so who were they to judge anyway.

But now they were back together, if only in a sense… though it was better than nothing, and he would be happy enough to settle for it until they could be reunited one way or another.

Lucifer smiled tenderly as he closed his eyes and listened to the gentle sound of the other's breathing and heartbeat… and it was some time during his pensiveness, that a wonderful sense of warmth and peace befell him, and he wrapped his arms around Sam snuggled closer to him; all the while finding it so surreal that he could have fallen in love with a human, of all creatures… and how he began to understand why his father loved the flawed beings so much, if only that his love happened to be for the single human in his embrace… He supposed they weren't so bad after all…

* * *

**~The End... for now!~**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So that's the end of that one! And the beginning of another! Yep! That's right folks! And a fun surprise awaits my next installment to this series of Lucifer/Sam Slash One Shot fics! X3


End file.
